Percy Jackson and The New Quest
by evilpercy
Summary: Percy Jackson thinks the war is over and everythings fine until Athena gives him a quest. But what about Annabeth? Can he leave her and go?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON AND THE NEW QUEST

**Well this is my first fanfic. This story is set just after the battle of the last olympian. Percy thinks everything will be fine at least for a while until Athena comes and gives him a quest...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO.**

PJ - Percy Jackson

Chapter 1 (PJ POV)

"The choice is only yours", Chiron told Rachel as satyrs wrapped bandages around his head. He looked more old and weak due to his injuries.

Rachel considered his words and as she thought a blonde haired dude in a toga suddenly materialised next to her.

"Apollo", I said. "That was quite an entrance."

The god winked at me and turned to Rachel. "I wouldn't miss this moment for anything miss. I can't bear to see the Oracle like how she is now."

"You can't do this Rachel", I said. "Luke's mother, May Castellan tried the same thing and it didn't end well."

"But this my destiny", said Rachel. "I can feel it."

"Maybe she's right Percy", said Annabeth beside me. "The Oracle has to be replaced some time or the other. Anyway Rachel, if you're going to turn into the Oracle, I'd say don't do it in front of us coz its freaky."

I gave Annabeth a sharp look but she ignored me. I thought she was going to support in this. I mean after all, becoming the Oracle is madness.

I looked towards Rachel with pleading eyes. She stared back at me as her fingers shook nervously.

"Fine I won't", she said sighing. "If Percy himself thinks it's dangerous then it must be bad."

"Remember my child, it is only your own choice", said Chiron as the satyrs finished bandaging his injuries.

"Yeah Percy, let her choose", said Annabeth. For some reason she was not looking at me.

"I'm positive about this", confirmed Rachel. "I won't become the Oracle."

I sighed with relief and smiled at Rachel.

"Damn it, you demigods spoil all the fun", said Apollo grudgingly. "Oh well I guess I'm not one to tamper with fate but incase you decide otherwise miss..."

"Ahem", said Chiron clearing his throat.

"Fine", said Apollo. "You can't decide otherwise now. My poor, poor Oracle, how long will she remain like that?"

Apollo muttered something about Hades and then said, "Oh well goodbye guys I suppose you can take a long rest now. I mean except for Percy."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked him as he turned he go. This certainly couldn't be good. I mean Kronos is dead right? Okay not dead, but back to what he was. What more do I have to do now? Still I guess you can't take a god's words for granted. I mean it could mean a lot of other things.

"Oh silly me", said Apollo. "Always let loose of my tongue. Anyway see you soon." With that the sun god disappeared.

"Percy, what do you think he meant?" asked Annabeth. Her voice was concerned but I wasn't worrying about that anymore. I was glad that Rachel wasn't going to become the Oracle anymore and was going to stay as my sane friend.

"Well it's at least good that we didn't experience the transformation of the new Oracle", said Annabeth reassuringly but I could sense that she didn't like this. She looked disappointed as if she really wanted Rachel to become the Oracle for some reason. I didn't like it but it's hard to understand girls and especially a daughter of Athena.

The rest of the day, the dead were given funeral rites and shrouds were burnt. Rachel stayed but she had to go before dinner. She came over to me before she left.

"I'm glad you didn't become the Oracle", I said. "Thanks for listening."

Rachel smiled but then looked down. "I knew the consequences of becoming an Oracle Percy. I probably would have become one if you hadn't come then. I did it for you."

I blinked. "What do you mean? What consequences? I mean yeah, the whole idea of becoming an Oracle is a consequence."

She sighed. "Never mind. It's time for me to go. It was fun and all at Mount Olympus but now I have to go and join Clarion Academy. I hope I see you sometime."

"Sure why not?" I said. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye, Percy," said Rachel. As she went she muttered something about boys being so dumb but I couldn't catch the words.

I went to the mess for dinner and sat down at the Poseiden table alone. I looked over at the Athena table where Annabeth was sitting but she wouldn't look at me. It was as if I had done something wrong. Maybe it'll be fine later. I mean whenever I'm around Rachel, Annabeth isn't known for being in a good mood with me. Now that she's gone I guessed she would lighten up. Still i had to curse my luck because it was just the day i thought of telling her what i had seen when i bathed in the River Styx...

After dinner I headed towards my cabin and met Nico on the way.

"Hey Percy", he said sounding excited. "You gotta see how the new Hades' cabin looks like. It's full of dead stuff. I don't even need to be alone like you coz I can summon the dead whenever I want. It's so cool, you gotta see it."

"Uh sure, maybe later", I said although I knew I wasn't going to step in there.

I made my way to the cabin and was surprised to find a woman sitting on a ledge near the door blocking my way. She looked down at the floor as if in deep contemplation. She wore a plain white robe and had waving blonde hair. A naiad? I mean it didn't really fit the description but they are worshippers of Poseiden right? She's probably worshipping to Poseiden near my cabin. Ok not a great explaination but I was feeling sleepy and had no time for this. I went over to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am but-", I started. Then she looked up at me. Two intense grey stormy eyes stared directly at me. Whoa, thats definetely no worshipper of Poseiden. Heck, I would probably be vaporised on the spot if i said she was a worshipper. It was Annabeth's mom, Athena. Her gaze deepened and it reminded of how Annabeth looked at me when she was angry except of course this was a hundred times stronger.

"-this is my cabin", I finished weakly.

_Oh my gods, this isn't good at all_, I thought.

**Well that was the first chapter. Please send me ur reviews. I'm eager to hear them as this the first I've written. I accept all suggestions and criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.**

Chapter 2 (PJ POV)

I suddenly felt the urge to run to Athena's Cabin (I know how ironic) and hide behind Annabeth. I know I sound like a chicken but Athena had given me enough warnings in the past and now when she's sitting right in front of my cabin i guess I'm in a lot of trouble. Plus the gods don't really listen to you when you say 'What? I didn't do anything?'. Well I might as well face the music.

"Athena", I said bowing low.

She stood up and looked at me as though I were some sort of map. It was like she was planning where to attack. Then she smiled suddenly.

"I forgot to offer you my congratulations back in Olympus, half blood", she said meeting my eyes. "You and my daughter have saved the gods and that is no gesture to be ignored."

She wanted to congratulate me? Doubt filled my mind. Probably it was some sort of trick. After all she's the goddess of wisdom and wisdom meant manipulation too.

"Um, thank you", I said feeling like an idiot.

"I haven't seen such courage in a man before after Odysseus died. You are brave and loyal to your friends and have saved them as well as Olympus and somehow in the process you have saved your own life. You have the courage of Odysseus, Perseus Jackson. Of course the only difference between you and him is that he had a brain and you don't but that didn't seem to matter to you since you used my daughter's brain on your quests."

I suppressed a retort. "Thanks, I guess."

Athena sighed. "I've wasted enough time. As each minute passes a new plot is made under the earth. He must be stopped.

"But Kronos is defeated", I exclaimed.

"Immortals are never truly defeated Percy Jackson", said Athena. "I suggest you pay more attention to my daughter's words rather than just staring at her."

I blushed a bit but it wasn't true, I did listen to Annabeth.

"So he's back", I said idly. "Great."

"He has lost his body since Luke has died", said Athena. "But he can still plot and come up with tricks to twist the minds of half bloods and minor gods alike even from the depths of Tartarus."

"The minor gods!", I exclaimed. "I forgot all about them."

Athena sighed. "The Olympians do not take heed to my words. I told them to keep an eye on the minor gods even after the battle with typhon was over but they are fooling themselves into thinking everything will be fine. Thankfully, the half bloods do listen to me.

_Yeah sure, because you'll force them to_, I thought.

"The minor gods will continue to work for Kronos", she said. "But we have to face something much more worse. There are still unclaimed half bloods that roam about seeking to follow anyone who works against the will of the gods. Some are children of minor gods and some may even be children of the Olympians. I do not know for sure but I do know that Kronos will make them steal the Great Stema."

"The great what?" I asked.

"The Great Stema", she replied. "The crown that my great great grandfather Ouranos, oh and by the way he was your great great grandfather also, anyway the Great Stema was his crown. Anyone who wears the crown is said to summon to him an army whose powers are more deadlier than the gods themselves. A normal mortal or half blood would get crushed under the weight of the crown but any Olympian or a minor god can wear it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked Athena innocently. "Let's get the crown and make Poseiden wear it. All our problems will be solved."

I gotta admit it took all of my guts to say this.

"You cheeky boy", chided Athena. "The Great Stema must never be given to a god much less to a sea rat. It would consume their mind and slowly eat it away. The wearer of the crown cannot control himself. It would cause destruction."

(**Note To The Reader: This Great Stema stuff isn't really in Greek Mythology. I just made it up. Sorry if you don't like it.)**

I suddenly got a hold over myself. What was I doing over here listening to Athena when I was supposed to go to sleep. What did she want with me? I realised that just like how Annabeth could keep talking about architecture forever, Athena wouldn't stop talking unless I stopped her. I had to get to the point.

"What do you want from me?", I asked calmly.

"To go on a quest of course", she replied. "You have to find the Great Stema and bring it to the surface."

"Bring it to the surface?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?."

"The Great Stema is in the Underworld. To be precise, in Hades' throne room."

"Cool", I said. "I mean we could just tell Hades to bring it to the surface..."

Athena shook her head. "He knows nothing of the Stema's power. It is a mere antique to him. A precious one indeed. He won't like you for taking it."

"Thanks", I said sarcastically. "That's all I needed. Anyway what do I have to do one I bring it to the surface?

"Ah, that's when I take over", said Athena. "You need not worry about that."

"Do I need to see the Oracle now?" I asked.

Athena shook her head. "You never learn do you? The goddess of wisdom has sent you on a quest, kelp head there's no more information an Oracle can offer you that I have."

"Ok just confirming", I said coolly. "Do I have to go alone on this quest?"

Athena considered it. "Of course not you can take as many as you want with you, although I recommend a small number as it is better for organisation. You can choose anyone you want except Annabeth. If you do choose her I swear I will turn you into a seashell and send you where you belong. Do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly. I didn't want to be turned into anything much less a seashell.

"Good. Anyway I think she does deserve a rest. Now tell me who you choose to take along with you."

_Annabeth, of course_, I thought but I swallowed back and said, "Nico di Angelo."

I'm sure there was no one else I'd need. _I need Annabeth, _a voice screamed inside my head.

Athena snapped her fingers and Nico appeared out of nowhere.

He gasped and said, "Wha-? Oh no! That was only good dream I've ever had. Who the hell woke me up?"

Athena studied him. "He reeks of the dead. I must say Percy Jackson, you made a wise choice. Now off you go. You need not tell anyone and besides there is no one in the vicinity. I cleared everything up, you won't need to sneak out of the camp. Move, and make haste, we have much less time than you think."

Suddenly the goddess disappeared and left me with Nico. Only Nico? What was I thinking? I can't go without Annabeth. I mean this is just not...

I felt frustrated but I knew I didn't want to turn into a seashell. Still I had to tell Annabeth before I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it all. And I can't wait wait to get my hands on The Lost Hero. I'm sure it'll be as good as PJO.**

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. I thought that since I've built the foundation of this story with the quest and all, I'd like all of u to send some suggestions regarding the story and how u want it to turn out. I'll probably select a few good ideas and implement them in the story. Like, do you want more percabeth in the story? Or what role should Rachel play as the story goes on? and stuff like that. Well here's the third chapter.**

Chapter 3 (PJ POV)

I started telling a slightly annoyed Nico about what was going on. After he heard the quest he remained quiet in thought.

"Listen", I told him. "I just have to go and do a few things. Why don't you go and wait outside the camp for me?"

"Sure", he said. "Oh and by the way some guy from the Hephaestus cabin made a new one for me." He showed me a Stygian whistle. That was great. It would be pretty useful on the quest. Although Mrs. O'Leary was nice to me that didn't mean she wouldn't be a monster to others.

"See ya", I said and walked towards the Athena cabin. I tried to sneak here and there but Athena was right, there was no one in sight. So I directly went to the Athena cabin and jumped through one of the windows without making any noise. I made my way towards Annabeth's bunk where she was sleeping. I couldn't help but turn red, I had never sneaked up on her like this before. I was too embarrased to go further so I decided to just drop the plan and head outside.

Then suddenly a voice said, "Percy, what are you doing here?"

I turned around and found Annabeth sitting on her bed staring at me. I couldn't help but blush. She looked different today. Since the war was over, her clothes and hair no longer looked dishevelled. I pretty much looked like hell myself which wasn't helping the situation. I cleared my throat, this was part where I had to lie and I'm not known for being a good liar.

"Listen Annabeth", I started. "Uh Chiron has given me a quest alone and I have to go immediately but I couldn't go without saying goodbye."

Annabeth's eyes were sad. "Well if Chiron says you must go alone then you might as well listen to him."

I was about to leave but I couldn't take it anymore. I buried by head on the bed covers and started sobbing. "I can't go without you, Annabeth."

I could feel her hand go through my messy hair. She drew closer and whispered, "Then why can't I come with you?"

"I don't know", I said. "You just can't." I stood up quickly. "Listen, I have to go now. Good night Annabeth, sleep well."

Annabeth frowned and looked confused. I had to go now. Anything more and I was probably going to become a seashell. Before going I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Goodbye Percy", she said. "I just..."

But she didn't complete. I'd spent too much of time over here. Nico would be waiting. I quickly walked out of the cabin.

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I just meant it to be for Percy and Annabeth only. Chapter four will be coming up very soon.**


End file.
